Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart
by Rin Berry
Summary: Harry goes a bit wacko. Everyone's out of character, but the end's happy (if a bit rushed). H/H (not for long!), R/H and H/G


Merry Christmas everyone! Considering I'm out of school and I've only got the weekend to write up the Christmassy idea that's buzzing round my head, I figured I'd do it today.  
Allright. Please, please PLEASE don't get put off by the little H/H thing at the beginning. I SWEAR THIS IS AN R/H FIC!!! OK? If you don't believe me, go look at the other fics I've written. Would I Write anything other than an R/H? (OK... I *do* know that in Simply Irresistible I've got Ron and Lavender going out but that was purely for the purposes of the fic.)  
This is a sweet sugary thing about Ron and Hermione, and I know it doesn't make much sense and its kinda crappy, but hey! I'm ill! (yes, _again_.... blood test next Wednesday) I can't help being like that! But I hope you all enjoy it anyway, and you all have an incredibly funky Christmas with lots of prezzies, just don't drink too much! (If you do, you'll be spending Christmas day in the bog.. which I thinking is _NOT_ a nice thing)  
I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about how badly I've made Harry look in this... it was just kinda appropriate for the plot. But he's nice at the end and we all know that he's a nice guy! (What the hell am I talking about... he's a character from a *book*)  
Oh, and everything in here apart from the pendant thingie belongs to the almighty genius J.K. Rowling. But the plot is mine. And the song belongs to George Michael and all people assosiated with the group Wham! but still.  
So, enough of my rambling on! On with the fic with the strange plot... Oh, and thoughts are in the _Italics_... and the bits of the fic with the stars are only bits of that song by Wham... K?

* * *

* * *

*Last Christmas,  
I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day,  
You gave it away…*

* * *

* * *

"Harry… I know we haven't been going out very long, but… I want you to have this." Hermione gingerly gave the small box she was carrying to Harry. It was perfectly wrapped, but it was an unusual present for a guy. Heaven knows why it contained a heart shaped locket that was to be given to a man.  
Harry look at Hermione, bewildered. He was sure it was some kind of jewelry, but he'd only got her a book about the House Elf NON rebellions- she was still going on about that pointless SPEW stuff and it drove him mad. He'd been thinking about breaking up with her since a week after he asked her out. He didn't like her much- in any way. He didn't even like Ron anymore (as a friend, you sickos out there)- after all, who needed friends when you had the entire female population of Hogwarts falling head over heels about you and crying for your attention? He was the most popular person in school, and because of this he'd become incredibly big headed. He'd already two timed Hermione- and two-timed the people he was two-timing Hermione with! He opened the present, and found a heart locket with a picture of Hermione in it.  
"Well… I don't know what to say…"  
"Say you like it! I thought that this symbolises my heart. I'm giving it to you."  
"Woah… I still don't know what to say…"  
"Well, I'm glad I've given it to you. I've gotta go give Ron his present now, bye!" Hermione kissed Harry and then semi-ran off to her bedroom to get Ron's present, cringing in embarrassment, hoping Harry would like it.  
_Great, now I have Hermione giving me heart necklaces! I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL!_ Harry thought angrily. _Yeah, like I'm gonna keep this… hmm… Cho might like it…_ Harry walked off deep in thought…

* * *

The next day Hermione bounded down the stairs, smiling, and went into the Great Hall. She looked at the Griffindor table and saw Ron there, looking at something far away as if it was doing something terrible. She followed his gaze and saw Harry talking to Cho, flirting, and then she saw him put something around her neck- the locket! She gasped, unable to believe that Harry would do something like that! she walked over to Ron, her fists clenched. She tried to contain her anger as she sat down.  
"Why that little two timing creep..." she said through clenched teeth.  
"Who, Harry?"  
"No, Ron, James Bond."  
"Who?" Hermione's sarcasm was lost on Ron. But he knew that sarcasm coming from Hermione was triggered when she was incredibly angry, so he proceeded delicately. "You *do* mean Harry, right?"  
"Yes Ron, I do," she sighed, "and I'd like to go over there and take out his heart like those grinning guys on Buffy..."  
"What?"  
"Muggle TV show. Don't worry," she added, as he looked really nervous, "I don't want to kill you. But.. how could he do that?"  
"Er..." Ron looked very uncomfortable.  
"Don't answer." She marched up to Harry, shoved Cho out the way and said, "Harry... I think that you are one little... Oh stuff this!" She slapped him and kneed him... there. While all the guys in the room cringed in unison because... well, it *does* hurt (A/N NOT MY PERSONAL EXPERIENCE! I asked my brother... heh heh) and also admiration because all of their girlfriends (if they had one) talked about Harry almost 24/7. Hermione re-collected herself, and said, dangerously quiet, "You're a two timing little bastard you toad." Everyone could hear her, as the whole room was completely silent, "I thought you liked me. But I should have realised sooner. You're nothing but a big headed, pig faced looser!" She ran off down the halls, and while the girls in the room ran over to Harry to ask him whether he was OK, the guys all clapped after Hermione left the room. Ron, realising how emotional Hermione was, ran after her, just stopping on the way to say to Harry...  
"Harry... ::punch::"

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron ran through the common room, "Hermione!" there was no answer, so he assumed that she was in her room. Without pausing to consider that he wasn't actually allowed into the girls dorms, he ran up the staircase and threw open the door. There seemed to be no-one in the room, all over the curtains around the beds were shut, but there was a faint sound of crying coming from the one furthest from the door on the right hand side. "Hermione..." Ron muttered, and in 5 strides (he had very long legs... being about 6'5 you usually do) was at her bed. He carefully opened the curtains and saw Hermione sitting cross legged, head in hands. She looked up as he sat slowly down on the bed beside her. She made no move to hide the fact that she'd been crying- her cheeks were wet, her eyes were red, and there were still tears slowly dripping out of them.  
"How could he do this to me? How?" Ron didn't reply. _Oh my God... she looks so vulnerable..._He moved closer to her, and put a comforting arm around her.  
"Shh..." he whispered. "It's gonna be all right. You don't need that looser."  
"But I did Ron... he was everything to me..."  
"Hermi..." Hermione looked up. No-one ever called her that. "Harry is a git. You _don't_ need him. I hate to tell you this, but... he's been two timing you for quite a while." Ron braced himself, waiting for the outbreak. And it came.  
"WHAT? YOU'VE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!"  
"Well... I thought you'd notice yourself... And plus, I knew you'd react like this."  
"REACT LIKE WHAT? I'M NOT ACTING ANY DIFFERENTLY THAT HOW I USUALLY DO!! And that's probably not all the reasons, is it? IS IT?!?! You probably thought I'd need protecting from the truth, DIDN'T YOU?"  
"No! I swear I didn't!"  
"YES YOU DAMN WELL DID! Just because you're Ron, 'Mr. Perfect' you think you can boss everyone around and do whatever you like, don't you?"  
"No I don't!"  
"YES YOU DO!"  
"I BLOODY WELL DO NOT!" Ron roared, red in the face and incredibly mad. "I _DON'T_ BOSS PEOPLE AROUND, I _DON'T_ THINK YOU NEED PROTECTING, I _DON'T_ DO WHATEVER I LIKE, AND I'M FREAKING WELL NOT BLOODY PERFECT!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO REALISE WHAT HARRY WAS DOING, AND ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T LIKE IT, I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON WHO RATS ON ANOTHER!!! I NEVER LIKED WHAT HARRY WAS DOING TO YOU, AND BELIEVE ME, DID I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING OR _WHAT_, BUT I NEVER DID BECAUSE I WAS TOO FREAKING STUPID BELIEVING HARRY WOULD GET OVER IT ONE DAY! ALLRIGHT?!?!"  
Hermione was shocked silent. In all over her anger she'd forgotten that Ron was Harry's best friend and he'd probably had a hard time keeping the secret from her.  
"Look, Ron, I'm really sorry..." se began, but he cut her off.  
"Yeah well, SO AM I! I'm going for a walk." He stomped out of the room, out of the common room, out of the school and into the grounds. Hermione saw, out of her window, Ron walking out of the school looking like he was literally letting off steam.  
"Oh my God... what have I done....?"

* * *

Ron stormed around the grounds, looking for the tree where he always went to calm down. He quickly climbed up it, and found his notepad and quill there.  
"Thank God I can always turn to art..." he mumbled, and started sketching.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God... How could you say that stuff to him? You know how low an opinion he has of himself... YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Hermione muttered under he breath as she mentally paced up and down, although she was only lying on her bed. "He had good reason not to tell you and it's probably better that you found out yourself... he was only trying to help! He's so sweet... he's always been there for me... DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"  
"Hermione! You're such a bitch!" Someone yelled as they walked into the room. Actually, Hermione saw several pairs of feet walk in, so she was assuming it was all the girls in Griffindor. "How could you do that to poor Harry!" Lavender's voice. Hermione lay silently, not daring to even breathe.  
"She's not in here." Parvati.  
"We should probably look in the library- she's always in there- the little swot!"  
"HEY! Don't be so mean!" _Ginny?_  
"Ooh, is the almighty carrot top sticking up for the boff?" Lavender again.  
"She's my friend, and I think you guys are being really unfair! She never did anything! Just cos Harry asked her out ages ago and not you! That's no reason to hate her!" _Wow. That must have taken a lot of courage..._ Hermione knew how shy Ginny was.  
"Lets leave the carrot in here. Come on!" All but one pair of feet left the room.  
"Her- Hermione?" Ginny said uneasily.  
"I'm over here, Ginny." Hermione said, sitting up and pulling back the curtain.  
"I'm really sorry about those guys. They're just really really jealous that you went out with Harry and not.. them." Ginny said, pushing back the urge to say 'And me'. She'd always liked Harry, but now she knew what he was like she *really* didn't like him.  
"It's allright. I'm just glad that you aren't like them."  
"So am I," Ginny laughed, "I just hope I won't turn out like them. Where'd Ron go? I saw him chase after you."  
"Er... we kinda had a fight..."  
"Ah..." Said Ginny knowingly.  
"_WHAT?_"  
"You'll find out in your own time." Ginny remarked, knowing how obvious it was that her brother had a crush on Hermione. The trouble is, he and Hermione were the only ones who didn't realise it.  
"Dammit, no-one ever tells me anything!"

* * *

Ron looked at what he'd been sketching, and was surprised to see that it was Hermione. It was incredibly life-like, right down to every detail, even her freckles were in the right place. Mind you, this was not very surprising considering Ron was a very talented artist. He hadn't realised it until the year before, but what he had known was that he had a very photographic memory.  
Ron sat back and looked at the picture, bemused. Why had he drawn Hermione? Maybe there was something his heart wasn't telling him...  
He stuffed the book and quill back into their hidy-hole and clambered down the tree again. He made his way towards the common room again, taking his time but somehow rushing too.  
He reached the Fat Lady, muttering "smeghead" as he went through. The common room was deserted, thank goodness. Well, deserted except for one person.  
"Hermione!" Ron said, a little more enhusiastically than he'd wanted to, but it was her, all the same. She looked up and saw Ron standing there, looking uncomfortable.  
"Ron!" They both strode up to each other, and then said  
"I'm sorry!" in prefect unison. They both laughed. And then Hermione threw her arms around Ron and hugged him.  
"Hey, hey, what's this for?" He said, confused.  
"For being my friend." Hermione replied from somewhere around his chest. Ron, unable to comprehend this, put his arms carefully around her and hugged her too.

* * *

* * *

Over the next year Ron and Hermione became inseperable. Sure, there was *some* chemistry there, but it wasn't overwhelming and they enjoyed being friends. Every morning Hermione would wait in the common room until Ron came downstairs (He enjoyed his sleep) and they would go to br4akfast together. After morning lessons they would meet in the corridor outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (people rarely went down there and the ghosts all hated Myrtle anyway) and go to lunch. After the afternoon lessons they would go outside to Ron's tree, which he had shown Hermione a while after their fight. If it was too cold they'd go through a secret passageway which no-one but the Weasley's knew about (Ron had sneaked the Maureders Map from Filch's office and Harry never knew about it) that led to a small room where they could sit and relax, read, talk, draw, whatever they liked.  
Ginny had managed to persuade some of her friends to see what Harry was really like, and they *really* didn't like him now.

* * *

* * *

Before everyone knew it it was Christmas again. Funnily enough it snowed a few times (unusual for England) and Ron and Hermione had a couple of snowball fights with Ginny and her friends (who later became Ron and Hermione's friends as well) and always won.  
The nights were spent inside the secret room, with everyone in there (Ginny & co included) and they'd talk about anything and practically everything.  
It was Christmas Eve, and there was a last minute trip to Hogsmeade. They all went and mucked about in the snow there, finally venturing in for a butterbeer after. they'd all sat down with theirdrinks when Harry walked in, followed by his little fan club. He'd invested in a pair of sunglasses too. Harry quickly walked in, and then sauntered over to the "gangs" table. He sat down, looking very solemn, and then in so many words told his fan club to get lost.  
"What are you doing here Harry..." Ron said, clenching his bottle pretty hard. Hermione laid a hand on his arm.  
"Calm down Ron. What is it Harry?"  
"I was wondering..." he said, his eyes darting around, not meeting theirs, "Whether you'd... whether you'd.... whether you'd forgive me for everything I've done...." There was a shocked silence round the table. "OK, Ifiguredyouwouldn'tallrightybyebye." Harry quickly got up but ron pulled him down again.  
"You want us to forgive you?"  
"Er.... yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Well... It's been really lonely. I thought I didn't need you guys, I just had all the girls and they'd do, but I found that everyone needs friends to be truly happy...."  
"Go on..." Hermione urged.  
"Well.... I've really missed you all... especially you Hermione..." he said, grasping her hand. She quickly drew it away.  
"Well Harry, I think we could all work on the friends thing, right?" she asked for agreement around the table. They alll nodded, "But I don't think you and me will work. You've hurt me too much, and besides... I kinda like someone else now." she mumbled afterwards.  
"What?" this was news to everyone except Ginny.  
"Who is it?" Ron said.  
"Never mind. But I think we can all try and see if we can be friends with Harry. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!" Everyone said, clicking their bottles togther. Harry's little fan club came up, Cho leading,  
"Harry?" she whined, "come on, we've gotta go now...."  
"Sorry Cho." Harry said, "I've found some new friends."  
"Allright then, just leave and walk away! I hate your stupid locket too, and I'm glad you stole it back!" She led the group out of the building and Harry looked bewildered.  
"Steal it back?" he said. Ron then instinctively looked at Hermione, and saw a twinkle in her eye that only he knew how to recognise.  
"You didn't......" he said. She nodded.  
"I did."  
"My God, I never thought that _you'd_ do anything like that...."  
"After all this time we've spent together, Ron." she said, pretending to be hurt.  
"I can't believe you did that... God..."  
"Did _what_?" Harry said.  
"I kinda took it back... but then I sold it to th jewellers." Hermione said.  
"wow Hermione. That's unbelievable." he replied.  
"Well Harry old chap," Ron started in a complete posh English accent, "There's lots you won't believe..."

* * *

* * *

*This year,  
To save me from tears,  
I'll give it to  
Someone special...*

* * *

* * *

Christmas day arrived, and Hermione, after opeening her presents from her friends and relatives, walked downstairs to the place where she and Ron had decided to meet- out at the tree. It had snowed over night _What **is** it with the weather?_ so she left a trail of footprints in the snow. But she was surprised to see Ron standing there already, a present in his hand.  
"Ron!" She called, and ran up to meet him.  
"Merry Christmas Hermione!" he said, grinning.  
"Why are you out here before me?"  
"I thought I'd surprise you."  
"It certainly is surprising..."  
"Well, where's my prezzie?" he joked. Hermione fumbled round her pockets.  
"Oh my God... I've left it somewhere! Dammit!"  
"Well, I've got yours." Ron drew out a small box from his robes. It looked strangely like the box that had once contained the locket. He handed it to her and she looked at it, surprised.  
"Ron, I was gonna give you this..."  
"But you sold it to the shop!"  
"No, I had two. I sold one of them to the shop." She opened it, and found the locket on the end of a golden chain. "Ron... It's beautiful.... where did you get the chain?"  
"It used to belong to mum- dad gave it to her. She said I should give it to someone special..."  
"You think I'm special?" Hermione said, not daring to believe it.  
"Well, you _are_ my best friend and all..." Ron said, turning slightly pink.  
"Ron... I love it! thank you so much!" She hugged him. "I was actually... nah."  
"What?" he said, inquiring.  
"I was gonna give you the other locket..."  
"But last year you told Harry it symbolised your heart..."  
"It does Ron, it does."  
"Does this mean what I think it means......?" he asked.  
"What do you think?"  
"Do I know that person that you like?"  
"Er... yes. In fact," Hermione said, "You're very close to him. Very close to him."  
"What does he look like?"  
"Well, he's _really_ tall, got bright ginger hair, freckles, blue eyes, he's sweet, caring, and also my best friend..." she trailed off.  
"But that's.... me." Ron said, a bit slow on the uptake.  
"I know." She whispered.  
"Hermione... I don't know what to say... I mean, you were planning on giving me the other locket, and I gave you mine...."  
"Ron, look, I don't know how to tell you this but-" Hermione never got to finish her sentence because Ron pulled her into a soft, yet deep and passionate kiss that lasted quite a while. Hermione was shocked at first, and realised what was happening and closed her eyes.  
"Is that it?" Ron asked, unsure what to do after they'd broken apart.  
"Well... no..." She replied, breathless.  
"What?" Ron's grin was slowly fading.  
"No no, I enjoyed the kiss, a LOT! But there's something I never told you... and it's to do with you and the sorting cap."  
"What about it?"  
"Well," she took a deep breath, "It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. Cos you know, they're all brainy and such."  
"Why are you in Griffindor then?"  
"Well, it was about to shout out Ravenclaw, and then it said that I had a strong male ally in Griffindor. Before I had a chance to ask who it was it yelled out Griffindor and before I knew it I was sitting at the table chatting to Percy.  
"I still don't get what this has to do with me..."  
"Well, at first I thought it meant Harry, because after all he is the one everyone knows. But then I realised it was you," she added, seeing Ron's cross look, "After I went out with Harry and you were the one who comforted me first I realised it was you... I've just kept it really secret until now, never telling anyone. Except maybe Crookshanks and my diary."  
"Well maybe I should just read your diary and get it over and done with!"  
"Ron!"  
"Maybe not... actually, I think Fred and George have a spell to make animals talk... hmm..."  
"RON!"  
"OK, OK, I get the message. But does this mean I can kiss you now?"  
"Sure."  
"Great!" Ron grinned, and kissed her.

* * *

Ginny looked out the window at the two people kissing near a large oak tree, as they spun around and then broke away, looking madly in love. But wait a minute... one of them had ginger hair, the other was wearing the deep blue cloak Ginny had given Hermione for Christmas... RON AND HERMIONE!!!  
"Finally..." she sighed.  
"Finally what?" Harry's voice came up behind her. ..  
"Ron and Hermione have... HARRY?!?"  
"What?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's not just _your_ common room, you know."  
"But you're never in here! You're always off snogging a Ravenclaw girl!" Ginny said, getting angry, but also unable to understand why her stomach seemed to be auditioning for the circus.  
"Yeah, well, roll with the times!" Harry said, also getting mad. "You think I enjoyed that? There was only one girl I ever wanted!"  
"Oh, and who was that? Hermione? That didn't really work very well, did it?"  
"Shut up Ginny! No it wasn't Hermione, it was someone very different!  
"Right, like that Cho?"  
"No! She's alot more beautiful than Cho! She's got ginger hair, freckles, soulful brown eyes..."  
"Oh, You mean Alison Tucker?"  
"No! Did I forget to mention she's you?!?!"  
"What?" Ginny said, unable to believe it.  
"Yeah, you heard me right, YOU!" Harry sat down hard on a couch, and put his head in his hands. "I've always liked you Ginny. Well, not always, you sometimes used to annoy me, but I've liked you for ages! I just never had the courage to ask you out... and all those other girls liked me I thought it was the easy way out! I can't help the way I feel and I'm sorry about how badly I've treated you I just want another chance! But you won't even listen long enought to rea-" Harry broke off when he realised that Ginny had been silent the entire time he was talking. "I just want..." he began quietly, "I just want another chance..."  
Ginny looked at him, touched."Harry... you'll _get_ that other chance. We'll just take it slow, OK?"  
"OK." he replied, and stood up and hugged her.  
"See? That's a start. Now you'll just have to kiss me." Ginny couldn't believe she was saying this.  
"Well... I'll just have to try." Harry bent down and softly kissed Ginny.  
"Wow..." she said afterwards. "We might just have to do that again..." so they did.  
"Woah... I can't belive I just did that." Harry said.  
"Why not? You should be used to it." she remarked.  
"No... Ginny, I never told you this but... I never once kissed any one of those girls I went out with. Never. I wanted to kiss you first..."  
"Aww... that's so sweet. I still haven't forgiven you though." She said, sternly.  
"Well, I'll have to help you along in doing that." Harry said and kissed her again.

As the snow started to fall down again, two couples both inside and outside let the magic of Christmas work on them and let them have a Merry little Christmas at Hogwarts.

* * *

* * *

Well, that's the end! Things worked out OK! I hope everyone has a great Christmas and a spectacular New Year!  
::breaks off into own rendition of song:: "So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun...." ::everyone passes round the ear plugs::


End file.
